Haven't Met You Yet
by Inaccessible Formalities
Summary: Logan-centric. Rating is for potential language. Kind of AU. -- When Logan Huntzberger is dumped for the first time, he begins to evaluate his life choices. Heavily based on the song by Michael Buble of the same name.


HAVEN'T MET YOU YET

-----

It was snowing in Hartford, Connecticut and Logan Huntzberger sat in his penthouse apartment overlooking Yale University, pensive. His friends Finn and Colin sat next to him. All was silent, Finn and Colin knew not what to say to their broken hearted friend.

"You know," Logan started finally. "_I'm not surprised. Not everything lasts, I've broken my heart so many times I've stopped keeping track._"

Finn and Colin couldn't help it, they rolled their eyes. The three men in the apartment knew that Logan was not the one in the relationship to have his heart broken, ever. They even doubted Logan's hurt over his split up with Fawna George, a Daughters of the American Revolution, (or, DAR), debutante of three weeks ago.

Fawna was gorgeous by any male's standard and it was inevitable that she would be the dumper in her and Logan's relationship. Finn had heard the rumours and shared them with Colin: Fawna was the female equivalent of Logan. She was just in it for the sex and to have a good time. Bathroom stall walls had messages about her and her partners.

"_I talk myself in, I talk myself out_. Dudes, I was obsessed with this girl!" Logan said, trying to lessen his apparent heartbreak. "_I get all worked up ... And now I've let myself down_. God, you guys, _I tried so hard not to lose her_. She was great, she was incredible. I think I might have even loved her." Logan continued on.

Finn and Colin rolled their eyes, used to their friend's crazy antics. "Logan," Colin said rationally. "You're coming _up with a million excuses_." They had been friends since birth, terrorizing their nannies together on the play dates they had been forced to endure after the preschool to insure they would get into higher learning facilities: Yale.

"Maybe she knew I was falling for her," Logan said out loud, talking more to himself than he was to Colin and Finn. "Maybe she heard about my reputation," he said again, still thinking aloud. After a few more possibilities. "_I thought I thought of every possibility_, but I know why now. She didn't think I was good enough in bed."

"That's got to be it," Finn and Colin chorused sarcastically.

The snow falling formed a thin layer of snow on the ground and the sun came out.

--

Weeks later, the snow was gone. It was spring time and Logan sat in the same penthouse apartment, still overlooking Yale University. Logan was thinking to himself, he had broken up with another girl, Sandy, half an hour previously.

"_I know someday it'll all turn out_. Someone's _gonna make me work so we can work to work it out_. Fuck, _I'll give so much more than I get_. I just _haven't met her yet_!" Logan stood and grabbed his coat, heading out onto the Yale campus, hoping to grab a coffee.

Logan wasn't watching where he was walking and that's when he bumped into a tall woman on her cell phone, apparently arguing the logic behind the "obviously in the last place you left it" argument. "No," she was saying. "Suppose I left something the kitchen. Suppose it was that chocolate chip cookie dough lip gloss that I really like and you want but I won't let you have. And you took it and moved it to that table with the phone in the hallway. And I found it there. Then it's not in the las -- Ah!" The woman was cut off as Logan's body hit hers. They toppled to the ground, him on top of her, her coffee all over both of them. "Shit," she cursed. "Mom, I have to go. I'll call you later."

The woman hung up her phone and looked at Logan. "Do you think you could maybe..." She paused. "Get off of me?"

His eyes widened in realization that he was indeed still on top of her. "Sorry," he said quietly, standing up and holding his hands out for her. She took them, her hands were cold. "I'm Logan. Logan Huntzberger."

"Rory Gilmore." The woman responded.

--

Spring turned into summer and Logan Huntzberger found himself pulling into the driveway of Emily and Richard Gilmore's house with Rory next to him, holding his hand as support. She knew he was no good at meeting the parents or grandparents. Rory's mother, Lorelai was a good example of this. Lorelai pegged him as the snobby rich type she had tried to escape from within the first ten minutes of knowing Logan.

"You ready?" Rory asked Logan quietly.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

--

They were standing in the Huntzberger's property in Martha's Vineyard. It was early fall. The wind was blowing the leaves around, blowing Rory's hair everywhere. There were no words being exchanged between the pair; all was silent except the gust of the wind. They had been fighting the entire length of their stay at Martha's Vineyard. "Rory, _I know that we can be so amazing! Being in your life has changed me. I can see every possibility. I've been giving so much, kid. _You have to see that."

Rory sighed. "Logan, it just isn't working. I'm sorry. You're gone every other day for your Life and Death Brigade and I can't take it anymore."

--

Months later, Logan found himself back in his apartment overlooking Yale University even though he had graduated two months previously. This time, it was different. He was moving. His possessions were packed away into boxes, in a moving truck, somewhere along the I-95. He was moving to Martha's Vineyard with a young, blonde woman named Stephanie. Stephanie was everything that Rory wasn't: she was stable.

He was happy. He finally met her.


End file.
